Qué es amor, Italia?
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: El barco de los del eje naufraga y Alemania e Italia van a dar a una isla desierta. Peero mientras esperan ser rescatados,  ciertos sentimientos empiezan a confundir al alemán... ¿sera esto lo que llaman 'amor?  /Gerita, Gripan, Fluff/
1. Chapter 1

"Japón! Esta usted bien?" uno de los marinos a bordo le preguntó al japonés mientras le ofrecía una taza de chocolate caliente.

"Y-yo estoy b-bien…." Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo y temblaba por el frio y las ropas mojadas "p-pero…"

"Es una suerte que lo hayamos podido rescatar, Japón san, después de todo su barco naufragó y vino a dar a nuestra humilde embarcación" lo interrumpió cierto griego que le pasaba una toalla para que se secara.

"Pero!" dijo el japonés al fin alzando la voz "Pero tenemos que regresar! Los demás del eje naufragaron también! Alemania san e Italia kun! Hay que ir a verlos…."

"Pero… Japón san… eso es una locura, dudo que sigan vivos …." Bostezó el griego.

"NO" sonrió levemente el japonés "usted no los conoce tan bién como yo…. Ellos son….mis m-mis… amigos" tragó saliva "Y sé que ellos no pueden ser detenidos por percance tan menor como este"

"Si Japón san así lo desea, volveremos, pero nos tomara 3 días dar con su paradero… suponiendo que aún siguen vivos, claro"

"Lo están! Y no te preocupes, Heracles, tomaré las medidas necesarias" dijo el japonés con una sonrisa mientras el griego ordenaba a la tripulación dar media vuelta y regresar.

****Mientras tanto en una isla que no figura en ningún mapa****

"Estás bien… Italia?" cierto alemán le preguntó a un italiano que yacía semi inconsciente y empapado en el piso. Des pués de naufragar Japòn se les había separado en medio de la confusión, el italiano desapareció de vista y el alemán tuvo que bucear para encontrarlo y llevarlo con vida a la orilla más cercana.

"A-alemania?" preguntó el italiano mientras abría los ojos despacio y tocia un poco de agua "E-estas bien…Alemania?"

"Si, Italia… pero me temo que estamos perdidos…"

"eh?" rápidamente se incorporó el italiano y miró a su alrededor. Arena, mar y palmeras. Un hermoso sol que resplandecía sobre los dos y la brisa fresca que les alborotaba el cabello.

"EH! Que bien! Estamos de vacaciones!" gritó el italiano mientras corría a meterse al mar….- A pesar de que acababa de salir de el- y salpicaba agua por todas partes mientras nadaba feliz con el agua hasta las rodillas y hacia castillos de arena en la orilla.

"ITALIAA…!" llamó furico el alemán, pero el italiano no lo escuchó "C-como puede siempre estar tan feliz y despreocupado…" se preguntó el alemán mientras empezaba a estudiar el área.

Comenzó a recoger todo aquello que le pareciera inflamable, y para la hora que Italia regresó del mar, ya estaba completamente oscuro, y el alemán había encendida una buena y calurosa fogata para los dos.

"Nee nee, Alemania!" dijo el italiano mientras se quitaba las botas para secar sus pies cerca del fuego y sus ropas también. "Tienes hambre?"

"P-pues un poco… la verdad" admitió mientras intentaba no fijarse en el italiano semi desnudo alado suyo.

"hum! Entonces te cocinaré algo, Alemania!" se paró rápidamente y buscó entre sus ropas "es una suerte que haya traído toda esta deliciosa pasta conmigo, no?" sonrió feliz mientras sacaba paquetes y paquetes de pasta de sus bolsillos, una olla metálica de su bolso, y un salero de su bota.

"Cargabas todo…eso contigo…Italia?" preguntó un sorprendido alemán

"hum!" asintió con su usual alegría italiana mientras empezaba a preparar suficiente pasta como para un ejército –o en el caso de Italia, suficiente pasta para él-

"N-no hare preguntas…"

"En un segundo estará lista la pasta…. Voy a hacer la salsa mientras tanto…" se alejó el italiano mientras sacaba tomates de su pantalón y comenzaba a hacer la salsa de espaldas al alemán.

El alemán permaneció callado, escuchando solamente el repiqueo del fuego y el tararear del italiano cortando tomates de espaldas a él.

Sintió un leve mareo, tal vez sería por la deshidratación o el sol excesivo… aunque tal vez también podría ser por como su mirada se desviaba cada de vez en cuando a admirar la desnuda espalda del italiano, o a ver como sus músculos se movían con cada movimiento que hacía. Mientras lo observaba, el italiano empezó a revolver los tomates en una cacerola que saco de Dios-sabe-donde. Se sentía algo incómodo, aunque no sabía por qué exactamente.

"I-Italia, disculpa… pero.. p-podrías ponerte una camisa por favor…" le pidió algo apenado el alemán.

"eh? Pero…" lo miró confundido, era un hábito de Italia andar semi desnudo casi todo el tiempo, y al alemán eso nunca le había molestado… hasta ahora "si Alemania me lo pide, entonces lo haré!" sonrió de manera infantil mientas volvía a ponerse su uniforme mojado. "La pasta ya está lista por cierto!" sonrió aun más mientras sacaba dos cucharas de sus medias para luego servir una buena ración de pasta y revolverla con la salsa.

"Gracias, Italia" el alemán también sonrió, le encantaba la forma en que el italiano le sonreía y siempre quería hacer algo por él… aunque fuera un inútil, Italia siempre quería hacer algo por él, siempre le sonreía, a pesar de que no hubiera un motivo, y más importante, siempre estaba ahí… a pesar de que todos lo odiaran. Muchas veces Alemania no se sentía digno de tener un amigo como lo era Italia.

Los dos empezaron a comer con gusto y el italiano no paraba de charlar, cantar y bailar. El alemán sólo lo observaba y sonreía.

"Hum… le falta algo a esta pasta…..hmm… ya se! Alemania, no quieres un poco de queso parmesano?"

"Ahora entiendo porque te hundiste… Italia"

Después de la comida ambos se quedaron frente al fuego un rato en silencio. Italia fue el primero en quedarse dormido, Alemania por su parte observaba el horizonte, las olas que rompían en la orilla, y las estrellas que los alumbraban.

Frente a él dormía el italiano, Lo miró y sintió la necesidad de ir a su lado. Con mucho cuidado de no levantarlo, el alemán se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba él para sentarse a pocos centímetros de distancia mientras observaba el ritmo de su respiración.

"Debe tener frio… este imbécil…" dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la usaba para cubrir al italiano. Italia era la única persona en esta tierra a la que él podía llamar 'amigo'. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Antes ya lo había hecho, pero recién esta vez se daba cuenta de lo suave y manejable que era su cabello -castaño claro- y su piel color rosa palo. El fuego hacia que todo su rostro brillara de una manera enigmática… que lo atraía como un imán. Se acercó un poco más a él y pudo oler su cabello, sorprendentemente no olía ni a mar ni a pasta, sino que emanaba una fragancia deliciosa, seductora…. Una fragancia que enamoraba. Volvió a observarlo, esta vez más de cerca, y los labios del italiano llamaron la atención del alemán… se veían tan suaves y deliciosos… eran de un color rosa pálido que invitaban, invitaban al alemán a poseerlos. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera pero ahora, teniendo al italiano tan indefenso como se encontraba y los escasos centímetros que había entre ambos rostros, se daba cuenta de lo lindo que era Italia, era como un sueño, como una pintura, como algo que deseaba atesorar, algo que deseaba poseer, aunque sea un poco… y lo deseaba en ese momento. Puso una mano en la cara del italiano y se acercó con mucha delicadeza a sus labios…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien chicos! Esta es mi nueva fic n.n kiero mantenerla cort, asi que espero que sea una trilogía,<strong>

**Porfavor dejen reviews para saber si la continuo o no, si? Es mi primer GerIta por cierto n,n**

**Ya saben, acepto comentarios, sugerencias, halagos y tomatazos!**

**DEJEN REVIEW PORFAVOR QUE SI NO ME PONGO EMO XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuacion n.n me disculpo si no es lo que esperaban, siempre suelo leer despues de escribir para corregir errores y eso, pero realmente estaba de apuro asi que aki esta XDD**

* * *

><p>Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera pero ahora, teniendo al italiano tan indefenso como se encontraba y los escasos centímetros que había entre ambos rostros, se daba cuenta de lo lindo que era Italia, era como un sueño, como una pintura, como algo que deseaba atesorar, algo que deseaba poseer, aunque sea un poco… y lo deseaba en ese momento. Puso una mano en la cara del italiano y se acercó con mucha delicadeza a sus labios…<p>

"hmm… no... no me des más scones, Inglaterra…"

Alemania dio un respingo y retrocedió. Para su suerte el italiano sólo había hablado en sueños. Se golpeó con frustración la frente. Había sido tan imprudente, tan inconciente, tan desvergonzado. Italia era su mejor amigo, y su aliado, nada más. Eso y que no se imaginaba que hubiera hecho si el italiano se hubiera despertado justo en ese momento tan embarazoso. Suspiró. Sentimientos así nunca lo habían gobernado, y la verdad lo confundían, pues no sabía muy bien que era exactamente lo que sentía… pero si había algo que tenia claro era las inmensas ganas que tenia de abrazar y proteger a ese italiano con toda sus fuerzas, aun si le costaba la vida. Debía ser eso a lo que llaman 'amistad' se dijo.

"Eh…Alemania… estas despierto…?" se volteó el italiano restregándose los ojos.

"I-Italia despertaste…!" dijo sobresaltado el alemán mientras sus mejillas se ponían exageradamente rojas y miraba al suelo, poniendo un poco más de distancia entre ambos.

"Eh pues…p-pues pensé que tenías frío y y…y…" se quedó sin palabras y volteó hacia otro lado para que el italiano no viera lo sonrojado de su rostro.

"eh! Alemania me prestó su chompa!" dijo riéndose mientras observaba la chaqueta del alemán sombre sus hombros. "Eh… pero me queda muy grade…..humm… debe ser porque Alemania s tan musculoso y fuerte!" dijo mientras veía como le sobraba tela por todas partes. El italiano se acercó al rostro la chaqueta, lo cual sorprendió bastante al alemán pero lo que lo sorprendió más fue el comentario a continuación "Ahh… con que a esto es a lo que huele Alemania…" sonrió "ehh, huele muy rico, ve ~ hmm… me preguntó si Alemania olerá igual…." Y un abrir y cerrar de ojos el italiano se abalanzó sobre el alemán, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho e inhalando fuertemente las ropas del alemán mientras sus manos lo agarraban de la camisa.

"Eh...Italia! Pe...p-pero que...qué haces...?" dijo mientras intentaba alejarlo pero sin fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para hacerlo.

"Eh..? Alemania está molesto…?" poco a poco el italiano se alejó de él, rompiendo del trance, ese mágico momento en el que el alemán se encontraba hasta hace pocos segundos, sintiendo la respiración del italiano, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, y de nuevo ese delicioso olor que emanaba su cabello. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No fue mi intención molestarte! SCUSA, SCUSA, SCUSA….!"

"Eh.. i-italia.. no.. no es para tanto…. Yo…ehm… no…no estoy molesto" dijo mientras intetaba tranquilizar al italiano al borde de las lágrimas.

"No estás enojado….?"

"No…"

"Ve ~ sabes….la mayoría de la gente se suele enojar conmigo siempre… dicen que habló mucho.. o que soy molesto…. Nunca entiendo bien por qué pero la gente suele gritarme mucho sin razón y eso me asusta…, además de que nunca entiendo que hice mal…" Cierta decepción apareció en el rostro del italiano " dicen que sólo me la paso hablando de pasta, cantando y silbando y que no soy un… un buen representante de mi país…."

"I..italia…" el alemán no tenía palabras para reconfortar al italiano que tan repentinamente se habían puesto tan melancólico. Solo lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía verlo así. Deseo decirle algo… pero las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte.

"P… pero me hace feliz saber que Alemania no piensa lo mismo de m, cierto?" dijo un poco más optimista devolviéndole una sonrisa al alemán "Alemania siempre está conmigo y me apoya, no me manda a callar y come pasta conmigo" sonrió aún más "es por eso que estoy tranquilo ahorita… de estar sólo o con otra persona estaría muy muy muy asustado… en esta isla…p-pero no lo estoy! Porque estoy con Alemania y realmente sé que Alemania no dejaría que algo me pasara…. Porque Alemania es mi mejor amigo, cierto…?" más que una pregunta, fue una súplica. Observo con ojos aun llorosos al alemán.

"Me…mejores…. Amigos…?"

"No… no somos mejores amigos…?"

Alemania aún tenía muchas dudas en mente, por ejemplo, que era la amistad? Como se sentía? Como la diferenciabas de algo más profundo? Era amistad lo que sentía por el italiano? O era algo más? Cuál era la diferencia entre amor y amistad? Es lo mismo querer y amar? Que se supone que hace un mejor amigo? Se puede amar a tu mejor amigo? Puedes sentir algo por alguien de tu mismo sexo? Tantas preguntas volaban por la cabeza del alemán mientras miraba los profundos ojos castaños del italiano. No sabía bien que responder, pero sabía que si decía que no, Italia se deprimiría, lloraría, y él no quería eso.

"Sí, Italia" afirmó "Somos mejores amigos"

"Ve ~ Alemania es mi mejor amigo! ve ~" celebró el italiano de vuelta en su habitual humor "Alemania es mi mejor amigo, él me comprende y nunca me mandaría a callar, verdad, Alemania?"

"No, Italia, yo nunca, nunca te mandaría a callar… yo… de hecho…hum… me gusta tu forma de..ehmm… hablar…? No! Tu forma de ser….?" De dio contra la frente con una mano. Dios, esto de hablar no sé le daba para nada. Siempre terminaba arruinándolo todo.

"Io sono felice…" dijo el aludido sin importarle mucho la poca expresividad del otro "humm…Alemania…?" preguntó con una timidez rara en él.

"Si, Italia?"

"Ya.. ya que eres mi mejor amigo…p-puedo… llamarte por tu nombre? Te puedo decir Ludwig?" el italiano se sonrojó un poco, pero trató de ocultarlo hundiendo la cara en la chaqueta del alemán que aun cargaba puesta.

"Eh pues.. yo….humm…." se puso más rojo que un tomate y miró para otro lado antes de responder "C-claro que puedes llamarme asi… Fe…Fe…f-fe-fe…F-Feliciano…" dijo. Podría parecer una tontería, pero el sólo hecho de poder llamar al italiano por su nombre, y viceversa. Hacía que sintiera algo extraño en su estómago, y que sintiera cierto calor que no precisamente venía de la fogata. Era algo que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir bien.

"ahhhhh! Que felicidad! Ale…digo.. Ludwig me llamó por mi nombre, ve ~!" se lanzó y lo abrazó. El alemán sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo paralizarse en ese instante, o por lo menos fue así hasta que el italiano se alejó.

"ehhmm..si ehm…" }

Después de eso hubo unos momentos de silencio en que Ludwig no prestó nada de atención al discurso de Feliciano sobre lo hermoso de las estrellas, y una constelación que parecía un platillo de pasta. En su cabeza la voz del italiano estaba muy lejos, sólo continuaba pensando en todas aquellas preguntas que no sabía como responder y que tanto lo inquietaban. Necesitaba respuestas, sí, el desesperadamente necesitaba respuestas si quería saber como dar su siguiente paso. Asi que no lo pensó mucho y solamente preguntó:

"Qué es amor, Italia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!, espero les este gustando y esperó terminar con uno o dos capítulos más, oui?<strong>

**Dejen reviews porfavor que si no me inspiró para nada y escribo crack DXX**

**ja ~**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Me muero por preguntarte_

_si es igual o es diferente_

_querer y amar, y si es cierto_

_que yo te amo y tú me quieres."_

_-Pleito de amar y querer_

_-Andrés Eloy Blanco_

* * *

><p>"Qué es amor…, Italia?"<p>

El italiano no respondió en seguida. Miró al horizonte y reflexionó por unos instantes.

"El amor es… es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos, un corazón que habita en dos almas…" Sonrió. Esa noche se sentía poético.

"Un corazón… que habita en dos almas?"

"Hum!"

"P..pero cómo puede ser eso posible…? Mi corazón es mi corazón, y nunca he visto a nadie que tenga sólo medio corazón…"

"No, se trata de eso, Ludwig" El italiano rió ante la inocencia del alemán. Le resultaba muy tierno verlo así, sonrojado y confundido, sin comprender bien de lo que estaban hablando.

"P-podrías ser un poco más específico, Feliciano….?"

"Amor es lo más bello que hay, es querer, amar, compartir, y sufrir, es vivir, es creer, es crecer… es sentir una fuerza superior que te impulsa, te motiva, y te da la alegría para seguir…" hizo una nueva pausa, buscando las palabras, y continuó "Es dejarlo todo sin ir en busca de nada. Amar es peder la razón, amar es disfrutar cada minuto que respiras, amar es libertad. Pero sin duda alguna, amar es vivir."

"Creo… creo que voy entiendo, pero…. No entiendo aun….la diferencia"

"Diferencia….?"

"Pues sí… cómo sé si un sentimiento es amor…o amistad?"

"Díficil. Muchas veces nos confundimos, y creemos que un amigo es algó más"

"Entonces como lo diferenciamos?"

"Pues de cierta manera es sencillo. A un amigo se lo quiere, respeta, aprecia. Pero cuando el sentimiento por esa persona crece más, y se vuelve más profundo, entonces es amor, y nos damos cuenta de que a ese amigo ya no lo queremos, sino que lo amamos…" se acomodó la chaqueta que le había prestado el alemán y se levantó a avivar el fuego. Tenía la impresión de que esta platica duraría lo suficiente como para coger una hipotermia si no lo hacía.

"Querer y amar…. No es lo mismo?"

"No, no, no! Claro que no, son cosas muy diferentes, Lud…"

"Pero entonces como sé si quiero o si amo?"

La diferencia no estaba muy clara ni siquiera para el propio italiano. Lo único que vino a su mente fue un poema, uno muy bonito y tierno… no lo recordaba todo, pero se acordaba de ciertas partes. Se aclaró la garganta y fue a sentarse a lado de Ludwig, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Feliciano no lo notó, pero un temblor recorrió el cuerpo del alemán al tacto, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido, y el del italiano más lento. Cómo disfrutaba estar con Ludwig, incluso en aquellos momentos, podía sentir completa calma y seguridad mientras reposaba en su pecho, ajeno a cualquier dificultad, solo oyendo ambas respiraciones calmadas, y mirando sus ojos azules. Los ojos más azules que alguna hubiera visto, más azules que el mismo océano.

Tomó una respiración profunda y empezó a declamar lento, suave, su voz casi un murmullo.

"Dicen que el querer se acaba

Y el amar es infinto;

Amar es hasta la muerte,

Y querer , hasta el olvido."

Se detuvo. Trató de recordar algo más, pero la poesía sólo le llegaba en fragmentos.

"Amar es con luz prendida;

querer, con la luz apagada;

en amar hay más desfile,

y en querer hay más batalla.

Luego querer no es amar;

querer es guerra con guerra

y amar es guerra con paz…"

Después de eso hubo silencio. Feliciaono se quedó contemplando el fuego, aún apoyándose en el alemán.

Ludwig por su parte aun pensaba en el querer y el amar, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad, ni claridad mental para hacerlo. El suave toque del italiano hacía que Ludwig perdiera conciencia, conciencia de cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Era algo maravilloso, difícil de explicar, algo que lo anulaba por completo. Elizaveta podría estarlos grabando y él no se hubiera enterado. Kiku podría estarlos dibujando para esos comics extraños que él hace, y no le hubiera importado. Sintió el inaguantable deseo de correr sus dedos entre los cabellos de Feliciano, de mirar sus ojos claros y abrazarlo fuerte; sintió ganas de decirle todos los sentimientos que en su pecho guardaba, todas las sensaciones que tenía cada vez que lo tenía cerca, cada vez que reía, cada vez que lo miraba.

Sin pensarlo se viró hacia el italiano que reposaba en su pecho, y con la vista posada en sus labios, se acercó lentamente.

Pero antes de eso Feliciano rompió el silencio.

"Nee, Ludwig…. Alguna vez te has enamorado?"

"Eh..yo… hum… s-supongo que sí?"

"Eh… Ludwig se ha enamorado de verdad?"

"No estoy seguro pero… e-eso creo…hum…"

"Entonces es verdad lo que dicen? Cómo se siente… estar enamorado…?"

"Es que tú… n-nunca te has enamorado…?"

Feliciano miró al piso, apartando sus ojos del alemán. Se enderezó, sintiendo cierto vacío. En su vida había habido mucha gente importante para él: su hermano, su abuelo, sus amigos… había habido muchas chicas también. Era lamentable decirlo, pero Feliciano sentía una gran debilidad por la belleza. Razón por la cual siempre terminaba en romances y aventuras con chicas que sólo tenían su apariencia como punto positivo. Sin embargo, él nunca se había enamorado. Una vez, cuando chico, creyó enamorarse…. Pero eso era imposible, pues de quien había creído enamorarse era otro niño, y siendo ya adulto le quedaba claro que eso no era correcto, o si?

Volvió a pasar su reportorio de chicas pero no encontró nada, ni una, ni una sola que lo haya hecho sentirse como había leído en tantos poemas, ni una sola que lo hiciera querer volar hasta el firmamento para traerle una estrella. Ni una.

"No… nunca me he enamorado… yo he tenido varios romances, con chicas… hemos salido… nos hemos besado un poco…. Pero no creo que nada de eso haya sido amor…"

"Seguro….?"

"Sí"

Sin embargo mientras hablaban Feliciano evitaba la mirada del alemán. Aveces Ludwig le parecía lindo, le gustaban muchas cosas de él, Aveces se había sorprendido a si mismo espiándolo mientras dormía, lavaba los platos o hacpia cualquier otra tarea. Lo hacía feliz pasar tiempo con él, y cualquier momento que pasará junto a él. Muchas veces lo único que quería era abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero eso no podía ser amor…. Porque Lud… porque Lud era un hombre, al igual que él.

"Tengo sueño, Ludwig… mejor me voy a acostar…." Esquivando la presencia del alemán, Feliciano se acostó en la fría arena. Estaba tiritando, pero recién se daba cuenta en ese momento.

"Estas seguro…. Es decir, estás temblando. Te cambiaste la ropa después de bañarte en el mar?"

"Si..s-i pero Ludwig me p-pidió que me p-pusiera algo… recuerdas?" dijo mientras temblaba y cerraba los ojos para no pensar en eso.

Cierto. Hace un momento Ludwig se había puesto nervioso cuando el italiano se había quitado la camisa. Recordaba lo mucho que lo inquietaba su desnudo torso, y que le había pedido que se vistiera de nuevo. Pero no esperaba que esto pasase. Maldición, era su culpa.

"Lo siento, Feliciano… hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte…?"

"No….n-no es n-ne-ecesario, ya te-tenngo tu ch-chaqueta… con eso es s-su-uficiente…sólo espero qu-que no pases f-frio…"

"No seas idiota, Feliciano…yo…sé de una manera que te hará sentir mejor…" Con mucho recelo el alemán se tiró al piso, y con mucho cuidado se acostó alado de Feliciano, rodeándolo con los brazos "A-asi..ni tú ni yo sentiremos frio…."

Y de repente Feliciano olvidó por completo todo sobre la temperatura. De nuevo lo único que sentía eran los brazos del alemán abrazándolo, su tibia respiración contra su cuello y sus manos en su cintura. Se sentía embriagado por la situación. Sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos cerrados y murmuró unas últimas palabras antes de caer profundamente dormido.

"Amar es querer mejor,

y si le pones medida,

te resulta que el amor

es más ancho que la vida…."

"Buenas noches…., Feliciano"

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien! Jaja parece que me tomé más de lo esperado con este capi! :P<strong>

**Espero no haya estado muy cursi DXX**

**Realmente me inspire en 'pleito de amar y querer' un lindo poema, así que me extendí un poco más de lo esperado! Pero eso es bueno, ya que habrá un capi mas!**

**Y como ya dije, creo q el sgt es el último… podría hacerlo más largo si incluyera un poco de grreciaxjapon… pero eso no estaba en mi guio original XDD pero no se, ustedes digan :P**

**REVIEWS PORFAVOR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tal como avisado, he aquí mi greciaxjapon! Conste aclarar q esto no estaba en mi idea original y q solo lo hice por alargar XDD nunca he escrito sobre esta pareja, asi q espero q no este muy crack u.u en todo caso me divertí mucho haciendo el capi y espero lo disfuten tanto como yo!**

* * *

><p>"Japón, está usted bien?"<p>

"Sí… solo algo mareado"

El griego se sentó alado de él en el borde se su estrecha cama.

"He hablado con la tripulación hoy, Kiku… Mis hombres dicen que mañana de mañana puede ser que encontremos a sus amigos…. Hay una isla cerca de donde ustedes naufragaron, así que con suerte nadaron hasta ahí"

"Ellos están ahí" el japonés sonrió confiado, echándole una mirada de certeza al griego. "Ludwig, y Feliciano, no son fáciles de vencer… estoy muy agradecido de tener amigos como ellos…"

"Ya veo…."

El griego se quedó un rato más al lado del japonés, sin decir palabra. Hablar no era su fuerte. Pero quería hablar con él. Necesitaba hablar con él. Había algo de ese japonés que lo ponía nervioso, algo que lo obligaba a estar ahí, con él, y hablarle. Miró por la ventanilla del camarote. Una noche tormentosa, sin luna… y el ocuro océano haciéndose uno sólo con el firmamento. Como si estuvieran en un universo alterno, donde nada más los rodeaba.

"Espero que esta noche no hayan sirenas…."

"Si…sirenas?" el japonés lo miró sin entender sus palabras "Lamento decirle que no entiendo a lo que se refiere, Grecia-san. Qué es una sirena?"

"No has oído de ellas?"

"Iie. Mi país tiene una cultura poco abierta. Lamento decirle que aunque mi propio conocimiento es bastante amplio…. Sé muy poco sobre otras culturas... Sumimasen." El japonés miró al piso avergonzado. Cómo podía ser que el griego supiera todas la clases de té que había en Japón –hasta le había preparado un delicioso té con crema unas horas antes- y qué él no supiera ni lo más básico sobre él?

El griego vio la reacción del japonés y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Era muy lindo. "No te preocupes, Japón. Daijoubo" El japonés abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la familiar palabra. El griego hasta sabía su idioma! "Por favor, Grecia san! Enséñeme sobre su cultura, onegai!" hizo una profunda reverencia mientras se teñían de rojo sus mejillas.

"B-bien, Japón… Pero tal vez tome un poco de tiempo…."

"Me tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario si es para aprender sobre Grecia san, así como Grecia san ha aprendido de mí!" dijo rápidamente aun sin romper la reverencia.

"No hace falta…, Kiku. Pero supongo que no me importaría contar una que otra historia…"

"Por favor"

"Bien pues…. Empecemos por los Dioses…"

"Dioses? Más de uno?"

"Sí, De hecho alguno investigadores creen que habían hasta varios miles… pero no estoy seguro"

El japonés mientras tanto escuchaba atento, con determinación. Se sentó mirando al griego y tratando de memorizar cada palabra que decía.

"En mi tierra, había varios Dioses, los más importantes eran los Olímpicos… entre ellos estaban 7 de los Dioses más importantes del Olimpo. Zeus, Dios del rayo y la tormenta, padre de todos los Dioses; Poseidón, su hermano, Dios de las aguas, y demás corrientes fluviales; Hades, Señor de la muerte y el inframundo. También estaban Hera, Hermana y esposa de Zeus, Diosa de la mujer y el matrimonio; Ares, Dios de la guerra; Hermes, el mensajero de los Dioses, protector de los ladrones y charlatanes; Atenea, Diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia;…entre otros que ya no recuerdo"

"Se escucha como algo interesante pero, como puede Hera, ser esposa y hermana de Zeus a la vez? No es eso incesto?"

"Sí. Pero la historia de los Dioses está plagada de eso. Los Dioses eran caprichosos y de pasiones muy fuertes. Les gustaba jugar. Zeus sobre todo era muy promiscuo. Tuvo un montón de hijos, Dioses y Semidioses… todos de mujeres diferentes. No es de extrañar que Hera siempre anduviera de mal humor".

"Se escucha como una historia algo trágica. Aunque supongo que tiene su encanto"

"Sí. Hay bastante drama. Los Dioses no se llevaban bien. Además siempre habían Guerras entre Dioses, humanos y Semidioses. Zeus tuvo que matar a su propio padre para poder liberar a sus hermanos de su vientre… pero esa es otra historia. Claro que había momentos muy agradables también. Como cuando triunfaba el amor y los valores"

"Fascinante. Alguna historia corta que recuerde? Algo sobre el... amor, quizás?" el japonés se sonrojo al pronunciar esas palabras. No sabía por qué. Pero realmente disfrutaba la compañía del griego. Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado más mientras hablaban.

"Sobre…amor? " las palabras tuvieron un gran impacto en el griego, que murmuró unas incoherencias mientras trataba de ganar su compostura de nuevo. "Bueno, si de amor se trata, no hay nadie como Afrodita, la Diosa del amor. Siempre andaba tratando de conquistar corazones y seducirlos para luego abandonarlos o condenarlos…"

"Algo de repente trajo a mi mente a Francis-san..."

"Pero ese tipo de historias casi nunca terminan bien. La mayor parte están hechas como mensaje moral, como evitar la lujuria y cosas así…"

"Y qué era eso de las sirenas…? Lo que mencionaste hace un momento…"

"Oh, sí. Las sirenas eran seres fantásticos, yo más bien diría monstruosos. Era mujeres de apariencia perfecta, atractiva, de ojos seductores, azules como las aguas…. Pero que te llevarían a la perdición si las oías cantar. Su voz era como un dulce veneno, que no te permitía huir, como miel que te atraía y de la cual no podrías soltarte. Estas mujeres, vivían en los océanos. Eran mitad mujer, mitad pez. Su único hobbie era atraer incautos marinos con sus cantos para luego arrastrarlos a las profundidades. Los marineros siempre han sido muy osados, y lo daban todo por ver una sirena, sin importarle que eso sería lo último que vieran. Si no me crees, está la historia de Ulises, quien se hizo atar de su propia tripulación al mástil del barco sólo para poder oír a las sirenas y resistir su tentación, claro que su tripulación no fue tan afortunada. Puede que él haya sido el único hombre que haya oído cantar a una sirena y vivido para contarlo. Claro que otros no eran tan cuidadosos. Se acercarían en noches tormentosas a los muelles, y cantarían hasta atraer una sirena. Su meta era robarles un beso. No habría hombre más admirado que aquel que le robara un beso a una sirena y viviera para contarlo… pero ninguno fue exitoso. Siempre terminaban ganando ellas… arrastrándolos a lo profundo de las aguas…."

Para este punto de la historia Japón estaba prácticamente temblando, cubierto bajo unas sábanas y mordiéndose las uñas. "Y… qué les hacían…?"

"Pues… los arrastraban a la más profunda tristeza de sus labios…. Los ahogaban, y después… no sé, probablemente los comían. Aunque quizás simplemente disfrutaban haciéndolo. Como te lo dije, son seres malvados. En noches como estas suelen aparecer algunas de ellas, con sus suaves voces y aparente inocencia… cantando dulces melodías para luego arrastrarte a lo profundo del mar… A veces he oído algún canto solitarios en noches sin luna como esta..."

"Protégeme, Grecia san! No quiero que malvadas mujeres-pez me arrastren a la más profunda tristeza de sus labios!" El japonés sin pensarlo se aferró del griego, hundiéndose en sus brazos. Pidiendo protección.

"Te asuste, Japón-san? Lo siento, no era mi intención… Pero… no te preocupes, si alguna sirena trata de hundirte en la tristeza de sus labios… los míos lo harán primero, para que ellas no encuentren boca que besar…"

Japón ahora temblaba por un motivo totalmente diferente. Se puso rojo como los tomates de Antonio y trato de ignorar el comentario y esa extraña sensación que sentía. Después de unos momentos de estar en los brazos del griego, lentamente se reincorporó. Dándose cuenta para su asombro, que Heracles no le había quitado los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. Se sonrojó nuevamente. Miró por la ventanilla el oscuro océano. Seguro ya era de madrugada. Habían perdido noción del tiempo mientras conversaban.

"Y… qué te pareció mi cultura, Japón-san?"

"Asombrosa. Diría que hasta más extensa e interesante que la mía. Aunque, siendo honesto, me siento muy avergonzado de no haber sabido nada de esto… Y yo que pensaba que mis conocimientos eran extensos… pero qué baka soy!" el japonés se dio una leve cachetada . De nuevo el griego sonrió. Kiku era realmente adorable. Amaba su forma de ser, su amabilidad, y esa ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba.

"No hace falta que hagas eso, Nihon. Vas a dejar marcas en tu bello rostro…" y sin previo aviso el griego posó sus labios sobre los del japonés, fundiéndolos en un tierno beso. El japonés sintió como todos y cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo se encendían. Como su corazón latía más y más aprisa. Y como le faltaba el aire. Después de unos segundos que parecieron años, el griego lentamente rompió el beso.

"Espero hayas disfrutado nuestras charla. Al medio día estaremos llegando a la isla donde posiblemente estén Alemania e Italia…." El japonés se llevó una mano a los labios, sin poder reaccionar ni articular palabra. "Ahora… buenas noches, Nihon… Oyasuminasai" El griego se alejó, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

El japonés sólo pudo mirar por la ventana de nuevo, sin importarle si habían sirenas o no. Volvió a correr sus labios con sus dedos y se arropó bajo las sábanas.

_Mi primer beso…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala no se hayan aburrido con tanta lata sobre mitología griega u.u pero en todo caso tenia q estar en la historia :P<strong>

**estuvo muy fluff? muy cursi? DXX gomen u.u**

**DEJEN REVIEW PORFAVOR!**

**Si no dejan review una sirena los atacra mientras duermen (¿) XDD**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Amar es haber amanecido_

_sin habernos explicado_

_cómo sin haber dormido_

_pudimos haber soñado."_

_-Pleito de amar y querer, Andrés Eloy Blanco._

* * *

><p>Cierto japonés se levantó de la cama. Aun algo somnoliento se sentó en el bordillo. Las memorias de la noche anterior aun retumbaban en su cabeza. Mitos, Dioses, sirenas, Heracles… Sí, aun lo recordaba con claridad. ¿Había sido un sueño? Se miró en el pequeño espejo de su camarote. Igual que la noche anterior recorrió con sus dedos sus labios. No, no había sido un sueño. El recuerdo de la cálida sensación de los labios del griego sobre los suyos hizo que se estremeciera un poco. '<em>Mi primer beso….<em>' Se recordó mientras se ponía sus ropas y unas zapatillas para salir a desayunar.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hacer que se responsabilice por sus actos o evitar el tema? Su espíritu japonés le exigía confrontar al griego, aunque por otra parte su tímida personalidad se lo impedía, además, ¿qué significaba todo eso? Estaba bastante seguro de que un beso era una señal de amor entre dos personas. Se sonrojó. ¿Acaso Heracles sentía algo por él? Y más importante, ¿sentía él algo por el griego?. Sí, sin duda se había encontrado más de una vez teniendo pensamientos de ese tipo por el griego, pero…. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando todos esos pensamientos de sí. Habría que pensar en eso luego. Lo importante ahora era rescatar a los demás del eje. Italia-kun y Alemania-san. Suspiró y salió a cubierta.

"Buenos días, Japón san" lo saludo el griego a penas lo vio aparecer.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" el japonés se sobresaltó e hizo una profunda reverencia que ocultara el carmesí de sus mejillas. Demonios. No podía mirarlo a los ojos después de… aquello.

"Tengo noticias, Japón-san." Dijo Heracles mientras tomaba café sentado en una mesa más allá. "Mis hombres me han informado que la tormenta de anoche nos ha desviado del rumbo. Unos cuantos grados, por suerte."

"¿Nos retrasara mucho ese inconveniente, Grecia-san?"

"Lastimosamente. Dos días más… o un día si mis hombres trabajan a tiempo completo"

"Por favor, haga lo que sea necesario. Empiezo a temer por Italia-kun."

"Pero dijiste que no te preocupaba que estuvieran heridos por el naufragio."

"No es eso. Tengo miedo de que Alemania-san lo mate. No sé cuan seguro sea que esos dos pasen mucho tiempo juntos."

El griego no pudo evitar reír. Se levantó y se acercó al japonés, revolviéndole el cabello. "Seguro están bien, Kiku. Apuesto a que se están llevando de maravilla."

"Eh…sí…, espero lo mismo." Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del japonés mientras sentía los dedos del griego acariciando sus cabellos.

"¿Desayunamos?"

"Sí, si no es mucha molestia."

"Si es por Japón-san nada es molestia." Y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de adentrarse en las cocinas. El japonés sintió arder el lugar donde el griego había posado sus labios. ¿Qué…. Qué era todo eso?

* * *

><p>"ahh… Ludwig! ¡Qué hermosa mañana que hace hoy! ve~ ¿no crees?"<p>

"Sí…. Supongo" Ludwig observó en silencio como el italiano corría por toda la isla como un niño pequeño, hablando de lo hermoso del sol, lo azul de mal, lo fresco del aire. Todo.

"Hay que desayunar, ve~" dijo Feliciano sentándose en la arena y poniendo sus manos sobre su estómago. "Tengo hambre…"

"Hum… " Ludwig miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar un rama de árbol enterrada en la arena. "Habrá que pescar." Dijo mientras sacaba una cuchilla de su pantalón y empezaba a darle forma de flecha a la rama.

"Oh… Ludwig es tan hábil y fuerte…." Feliciano de repente pareció un poco triste "Desearía que yo fuera útil como Ludwig…." Dijo casi susurrando.

Ludwig detuvo su tarea. "No digas eso, Feliciano. Tú…. Tú eres muy útil."

"No! Yo sólo sé hacer las labores de la casa…. Como cuando vivía con el señor Austria y la señorita Hungría. Siempre sentía que era una molestia. No sabía pelear y era muy débil… Ludwig en cambio es macho y muy fuerte. Nunca se rinde y nada le da miedo. Es muy valiente también. Además, me protege y siempre sabe qué hacer… Yo sólo sé hacer pasta." Sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa feliz.

"Feliciano…" dijo Ludwig jalando al italiano en un fuerte abrazo. "No... ,nunca más… digas algo así" El italiano abrió los ojos mucho, sorprendido de la reacción del alemán. "No eres inútil. Para mi eres… eres…" No pudo terminar la oración, tenía miedo de decirla. 'Lo eres todo', pensó sin abir la boca. Por suerte a Feliciano no le importó, si no que simplemente se abrazó más a Ludwig, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre el amplio pecho del mayor.

"Gracias…, Ludwig."

El alemán aguantó la respiración un rato mientras el italiano aun lo abrazaba con fuerza. ¿Qué era todo aquello que sentía? Pronto Feliciano rompió el abrazo y se levantó, tan animado como siempre.

"Ve~ Ludwig, vamos a nadar!" y sin más salió corriendo. Tirando la chaqueta de Ludwig por ahí. La camisa por allá, y el pantalón un poco más allá. Ludwig suspiró. 'Feliciano nunca cambia'. Sonrió.

Sin embargo el siguió con su labor hasta tener una punta perfectamente afilada y mortal. Se remangó el pantalón hasta la rodilla y se metió al mar, esperando.

Por unos momentos nada pasó. Habría pasado cerca de una hora cuando lo vio. Un destello plateado se deslizaba bajo la superficie. Con mucho cuidado y tal como le habían enseñado en el ejército, Ludwig dio unos pasos hasta encontrarse relativamente cerca del animal. Y entonces en un pestañeo, lanzó la flecha, acertando en el blanco. Varias horas después tenía suficientes peces como para almorzar los dos y quedar satisfechos.

"¡Feliciano!" lo llamó mientras intentaba dar fuego a la fogata de la noche anterior con unas rocas. El italiano lo escuchó y nadó hasta la orilla, para luego correr a su encuentro.

"Lamento la demora. Sé que tenías hambre... pero esto toma su tiempo. Para la cena seguro estará listo."

"No importa, Ludwig. " Sonrió. "Encontré unas frutas hace un rato y las comí. Estaban deliciosas, por cierto."

"Ah… ya veo." Dijo el alemán, rezando por que no fuera nada venenoso.

"Ludwig… ¿aun te falta mucho..?"

"Ja." Respondió sin alzar la mirada y continuando su tarea.

"¿…Seguro?"

"Ja"

"¿Ya casi?"

"No, Feliciano."

"Y ahora?"

"No."

"Hum…" una traviesa sonrisa se formó en los labios del italiano. Se levantó en silencio. Rodeándolo. Una vez atrás él sonrió. Tenía una idea. Ludwig por su parte, seguía frotando las rocas sin éxito, esperando alguna chispa que avivase el fuego, así que no notó la presencia del italiano caminando sigiloso hacia él.

"Boooo!" gritó Feliciano en el segundo que agarraba a Ludwig de la camisa y comenzaba una guerra de cosquillas.

"F-feliciano!" gritó el incauto alemán al mismo tiempo que le sentía las manos del italiano en sus costados y empezaba a reír. El italiano parecía muy feliz de hacer reír al alemán, por lo cual no estaba dispuesto a detenerse pronto. Por un buen rato continuaron haciéndose cosquillas y riéndose como histéricos en una batalla que Feliciano iba ganando. Cuando pensaron que se quedarían sin aire si seguían, pararon. Acabaron tendidos en el suelo, la mano del italiano levemente rozando la del otro, agitados, sin aliento y aun riendo como idiotas. Cuando sus risas empezaron a desvanecerse se miraron. 'Tan lindo' fue el pensamiento inmediato que cruzó la mente de Ludwig. Ver al italiano de esa manera, tendido en el suelo, agotado, pero con una amplia sonrisa le hacía sentir el urgente deseo de…¿ besarlo….? Lentamente extendió su mano hasta que sus dedos hicieron contacto con la suave piel del italiano.

"L-ludwig..?" dijo el italiano sin entender bien lo que pasaba. En un momento casi hipnótico, ambos empezaron a inclinarse hacia el otro, lentamente cerrando sus ojos y entreabriendo sus labios. Faltaban pocos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran…, y entonces Feliciano apartó la mirada, se levantó y retrocediendo algunos pasos.

Ludwig se sorprendió un poco y se levantó también, muy avergonzado como para levantar la vista. "F-Feliciano…, lo siento, yo… no sé..." la excusa de Ludwig fue rápidamente interrumpida por Feliciano.

"Hey, Ludwig, ya casi anochece. Deberíamos prender esa fogata rápido. ¿No? Buscaré más leña" Sonrió y salió corriendo, sin esperar respuesta, adentrándose en el bosque a sus espaldas. Ludwig suspiró, muy confundido y sin saber que pensar de lo recién ocurrido. Sea como sea, era verdad, el cielo pintaba anaranjado y pronto oscurecería por completo. Había que trabajar.

Feliciano regresó pasados unos minutos con bastantes leños en sus brazos. Quizás demasiado para lo que él podía cargar, Así que Ludwig se ofreció a ayudarlo. Feliciano aceptó la ayuda sonriente, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se miraba a los ojos.

Dos horas después ya había prendido una cálida fogata y terminaban de comer su tercer pez. Ludwig en verdad era bueno pescando. Feliciano terminó de comer y se llevó una mano al estómago, estaba repleto.

"Ah, Ludwig, estoy lleno. Gracias por la comida."

"Ja. No hay de que, Feliciano."

Y el silencio reinó de nuevo. Ludwig se preguntó si sería bueno hablarle, decir cualquier cosa. Algo que rompiera el silencio. Pero Feliciano habló primero.

"¿Crees que nos rescaten pronto, Ludwig?"

Ludwig parpadeó algunas veces, sorprendido por la pregunta. Lo pensó por unos momentos y respondió. "Sí, claro que sí. No te preocupes, Feliciano. Sé que Japón vendrá en nuestra ayuda… pronto." Se detuvo y miró a Feliciano, quien sólo observaba el fuego en silencio, muy perdido en sus pensamientos y con una expresión indescifrable. "¿Te preocupa?"

El italiano alzó la mirada por primera vez desde la tarde. "No, No me preocupa. Te lo dije ya, ¿no? Sí estoy con Ludwig no estoy asustado." Le sonrió por unos segundos antes de mirar al fuego otra vez. Pareciera como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atrevía. Ludwig tampoco quiso preguntarle si le pasaba algo, así que sólo guardo silencio.

"Todo saldrá bien, Feliciano."

"Lo sé".

Y después de eso ambos callaron. El sonar del fuego y el romper de las olas era lo único que perturbaba el silencio. Ludwig miró inquieto de un lado de otro, preguntándose que hacer ahora. Feliciano en cambió continuó mirando la fogata en silencio. Los minutos pasaron y tal vez se convirtieron en horas.

"Eh, si eso es todo…me retiro, Feliciano. Creo que… es hora de dormir." Se dio media vuelta, creyendo que lo mejor era alejarse un rato. Tal vez en la mañana todo estaría normal. Tal vez al amanecer Feliciano olvidaría el 'incidente' y volvería a actuar como el bobo y optimista italiano que era.

"Ludwig!" el llamado de Feliciano lo detuvo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta.

"¿Si, Feliciano?"

El italiano apartó la vista y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Inhalo profundo antes de continuar. "Recuerdas… lo qué hablamos ayer?"

El alemán abrió los ojos, recordando con detalle aquella conversación. "S-sí…, la recuerdo. ¿Por qué, Feliciano?"

"Hum… ¿recuerdas que… me preguntaste si alguna vez me… había enamorado?"

"Ja. Me dijiste que no… que sólo habías tenido varios amoríos con chicas, pero nada parecido al amor. ¿Me equivoco?"

"Essato. Eso dije… aunque… tengo mis dudas al respecto." Le echo una mirada a Ludwig, quien por algún motivo sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido en su pecho.

"Hum… es que acaso… ehm….acaso estas.. ¿Enamorado de…alguien, Feliciano?" Ludwig tragó saliva. ¿Había una persona que poseyera el corazón de su italiano? ¿Quién sería? ¿Hungría, Bélgica, Liechtenstein, o alguna de las locas hermanas de Rusia? Había tantas opciones. Sí, seguro era una de ellas, después de todo eran muy hermosas, y Feliciano sentía debilidad por la belleza. ¿Por qué habría de fijarse en él teniendo a todas esas bellezas a su alcance? El italiano no era mal parecido y además… era hombre, ellas mujeres. Era de esperar. Aun así sintió algo dentro de sí caerse a pedazos. Como si una esperanza en su interior se desmoronara. Como castillos de arena siendo arrasados por el mar.

"No lo sé. Estoy confundido… Por eso quería hablarte. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a saber lo que siento. ¿No, Ludwig?"

El alemán rió quedamente. "¿Yo ayudarte a ti? Pero si soy yo el que no sabe nada del amor. Soy yo el que está confundido… no más ayer me pase haciendo todas esas bobas preguntas… ¿Por qué creíste que yo podría ayudarte?"

"No eran bobas. Eran muy lindas. Además… me hiciste replantearme ciertas cosas… y, ya que eres mi mejor amigo pensé…que podrías ayudarme, ¿me equivoco?"

El mundo se le vino abajo a Ludwig. Mejor amigo. Sí, eso era lo que él era para Feliciano. ¿Cómo podían esas dos palabras doler tanto? "Si… soy tu mejor amigo. Te escuchó" Ludwig forzó una respuesta que no sentía y fue a sentarse en frente de él, al otro lado de la fogata.

"Pues veras…" hizo una pausa, como decidiendo si debía seguir o no. Pero si no hablaba ahora, no lo haría nunca, y eso sería mucho peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos, espero les guste el capi! Creo que lo hice al apuro, asi que espero que todo este en orden y les agrade XD<strong>

**primero que nada mis disculpas por la demora. He tenido un monton de inconvenientes, pero aquí esta, contra todo pronostico jejeje**

**Segundo, este es el capi más largo hasta ahora, y estoy casi segura de que el Sgt será aun mas largo :P como ya son los dos últimos tienen q ser largos XDD si, yo se, q desde el capi 2 vengo diciendo q el q sigue es el ultimo XD pero es q ustedes me apoyaron y me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo! Asi que me fui inspirando y haciéndolo mas largo de lo esperado n.n originalmente iba a ser un one shot, luego una trilogía y miren no mas XDD**

**Pero en serio, asi me tome 5000 palabras el que sigue es el ultimo!**

**Un review sería bien apreciado... kolkolkolkolkol -se crea un aura maligna a su alrededor- XD**


	6. Chapter 6

"Grecia san?" El japonés miró a su alrededor, intentando evitar los ojos del griego que lo miraban fijamente.

"Sucede algo, Nihon?"

"Pu…pues yo quisiera saber si.., hum…" el japonés miró al piso, claramente avergonzado e incapaz de creer que él estuviera rebajándose a esos niveles. Es decir, él era la poderosa nación japonesa,, no uno de los personajes de uno de esos mangas liberales que hacían en su país. Ni un adolescente enamorado que podía ser presa de sus hormonas. NO. él era una nación, y una bastante mayor a decir verdad. No iba a andar por ahí diciendo 'kawaii desu!' ni nada parecido. Pero necesitaba saber... saber que estaba sucediendo. . Además…. Cielos, esto era lo peor… incluso le había pedido ayuda a Francis sama… Kami sabría porque demonios le estaba haciendo caso. 'Tienes que preguntarle tú mismo, mon cherry!' le había dicho. Y aquí estaba él, parado frente al griego, con la mirada en el piso y las manos sudándole. Suspiró. Cuan bajo podía caerse por un adorable hombre griego? Respiró profundamente antes de proseguir. "Pues he investigado... a profundidad y de varias fuentes… (Diccionarios, internet, Francis y mangas yaoi) y es mi entender que últimamente han surgido varias… emociones de Gracia san... hacia mi…hum… me equivoco?"

El griego lo miró por varios segundos, sin expresión alguna. "No estoy muy seguro de a que te refieres, Japón. Tal vez si fueras más especifico…"

El japonés levantó apenas la mirada, desconcertado. A lo mejor no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, arrepintiéndose de haber venido. Si Grecia san no sabía a qué se refería, él no era quien para hacérselo notar. "Iee, no es nada. Disculpe por la intromisión, Grecia san." Kiku se dio media vuelta, haciendo una reverencia y abandonando el camarote del griego, que por algún motivo era más grande que el de él. Sin embargó una poderosa mano lo detuvo, y Japón sintió una vez más aquella sensación. Esa sensación que desde la otra noche no lo dejaba en paz y que no sabía explicarse que era. La sensación de que su corazón le explotaría en cualquier instante. La razón por la cual se encontraba ahí.

"No te vayas, Kiku. En verdad deseo saber que sucede…" insistió el griego tomándolo de los hombros y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. La nación japonesa sintió su cara arder y tornarse varios tonos de rojo. Grecia san era tan lindo de cerca… k...KAWAII DESU! Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente…. Okay, ahora Japón estaba oficialmente asustado de si mismo. Pero no era su culpa, era culpa del griego por ser tanperfecto. Japón tragó saliva e hizo un segundo esfuerzo por sacar de su garganta aquello que deseaba decir y que no podía. Pero debía hablar. Si no hablaba… tal vez se arrepentiría después... o no?

"P-pues es a mi p-parecer que Grecia san estaría in….… in…. Etto…" volvió a mirar al piso y a jugar con sus dedos, cualquier cosa porque el griego no viera su evidente sonrojo ni notara mucho su tartamudear. Tomó una nueva respiración y habló. "creo que Grecia san está …i-interesado en mí!"

Silencio. La nación japonesa sintió desesperadas ganas de correr, pero no pudo. Estaba paralizado, con los pies como pegados al suelo. Cerró los ojos y espero lo peor.

"Hum…. " el griego se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativamente. "Pues sí. Es verdad. Tengo muchos intereses, realmente. Como la filosofía, el teatro, la mitología.. mis gatos. Así que podría decirse que estoy interesado en Japón san también…"

Deshonra. Eso era la única palabra que podía cruzar la mente del japones. Haberse esforzado tanto... para eso. Cerró los puños y evitó que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Era evidente que ese beso no había significado nada para Heracles, aun cuando lo había significado todo para él. Retrocedió unos pasos, apoyándose contra la puerta y buscando el pomo con la mano. Deseaba irse, no quería que el griego lo viera llorar.

"Te vas tan pronto, Nihon?" el griego alzó una ceja, acercándose más a Japón hasta tenerlo prácticamente contra la puerta. Japón sintió que si daba un paso más podría fácilmente derretirse en sus labios. Prácticamente podía contar todas y cada una de las pestañas del griego. Japón sollozó un poco, ahogando el llanto, antes de responder.

"Hai. Sumimasen, pero creo que ya debe ser hora de acostarnos. Si me disculpa, debo irme…"

"Pero si estás llorando... acaso dije algo indebido…?" Grecia se acercó incluso más, dejando al japonés sin respiración y secando levemente sus lágrimas con sus dedos, para luego posar un beso sobre cada ojo. "Mejor?"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kiku, quien se inclinó un poco más contra la pared, sin poder ignorar su cercanía. "Usted es cruel… Grecia san…"

"Eh.. pero si solo te he secado las lágrimas… ¿Tiene algo de malo eso? No me gusta ver a un amigo llorar…"

Japón cerró los puños. Había tenido demasiado. Un torrente de emociones albergadas por mucho tiempo se estaban desbordando y pedían salir a gritos. Y no era sólo por esto. Era por todo. Por todas las veces que en su vida se quedó callado, por todas las veces que debió hablar pero no lo hizo. Esta vez no se iba a quedar con nada.

"¿Amigo? ¿Es eso lo que soy para usted, Grecia san? ¿Acaso los amigos se besan? Si es así, no estoy enterado. Y si usted planea dejarme en el plano de amigo, por favor aléjese de mi! Ya no deseo más muestras de afecto innecesarias y sin sentido! Ahora si me disculpa, ¡me retiro!" Se girpo e intento abrir la puerta. Cerrada. ¿Por qué no abría la puerta? En verdad deseaba irse. No quería estar un segundo más en la presencia del griego que permanecía en silencio mientras su llanto ya no era suprimible, y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Quería conservar al menos un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba.

"La puerta se abre con llave… ¿sabías, Kiku?"

Crueldad. Hasta en eso Grecia san era cruel. Ni siquiera lo dejaba irse, si no que lo atormentaba dejándolo encerrado. Teniendo que enfrentar su dolor y su vergüenza, sin ninguna otra opción que caer de rodillas al piso, rendido, llorando y sintiendo que su corazón pedía a gritos morirse. Su única opción, clemencia.

"Déjame ir, Heracles. Abre la puerta en este instante, onegai." Sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando el griego lo envolvió entre sus brazos, haciéndolo reposar su cabeza en su pecho, y recorriendo sus lacios cabellos con sus dedos. Crueldad. Una y otra vez lo que Grecia demostraba era crueldad. Haciéndole desplantes para luego hacerlo volar nuevamente. Y lo peor fue que no opuso resistencia. por el contrario sonrió apenas, abrazando también al griego en respuesta. Podía que Grecia san no entendiera sus sentimientos, ni la forma en que su actuar hería a Kiku… sin embargo, por unos minutos al menos, Japón dejaría que los brazos de Kiku alrededor de su cintura lo reconfortaran. Se conformaría con eso… después de todo… ¿quién podría amar a alguien como él?

Siguió llorando un poco más, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Heracles, y sintiendo como el griego frotaba su espalda protectoramente. Sin levantar el rostro, Japón fue sintiendo como poco a poco su llanto disminuía, hasta convertirse en simples sollozos. Nuevamente sintió las poderosas manos del griego agarrarlo de la cintura y levantarlo, hasta que una vez más sus ojos se encontraron. Japón volvió a bajar la mirada, pero Heracles se lo impidió, tomándolo de la barbilla, forzando ambas miradas a encontrarse.

"Entonces…" comenzó el griego "¿eso era lo que te molestaba…?"

"¿Eh…?"

"¿Te molesta que sea afectuoso contigo...?"

"Iie! No es eso…."

"¿Entonces qué es..?"

"…"

"Japón…?"

"No… no es nada. Lamento que Grecia san haya tenido que ver esto. Desearía poder ir a mi camarote en este instante. Por favor."

"Japón.."

"Sí, Grecia san?"

"Te amo."

_Te. Amo. Te amo… te amo? Te amo! _Esas simples palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza del japonés, chocando contra su cráneo y rebotando una y otra vez en ciclos. Grecia san… lo amaba? Japón abrió mucho los ojos, para luego cerrarlos y sentir que quería llorar otra vez. No podía ser verdad. Heracles debía encontrar divertido jugar con sus sentimientos, seguramente. Sintió ganas de patear sus regiones vitales y huir, o insultarlo. Sin embargo su reacción fue otra.

"Grecia san me… ama?"

"Me tomó un poco de tiempo de darme cuenta. Al principio no lograba explicar esa sensación que sentía cuando te veía. La sensación que me invadía cuando me hablabas. O simplemente cuando estabas cerca. Sin embargo ahora sé lo que es. Es amor. Te amo, Japón san… Kiku. Y… después de lo que acaba de pasar... ahora sé que tú me amas igual…"

"N-nani..?"

El griego hizo caso omiso de su réplica, caso omiso de lo rojo de sus mejillas, caso omiso de aquella sensación en el vientre del japonés, y caso omiso de los leves forcejeos que este hizo cuando unieron sus labios en un beso. El cuerpo del japonés perdió todo control sobre sí al sentir el cálido contacto de los labios ajenos. Por varios minutos estuvieron unidos, hasta que Japón rompió el beso para buscar aire. Estaba agitado, y sentía sus labios húmedos con… saliva. No su saliva, la saliva de Heracles san. Sintió que de ser posible habría podido morir y renacer, para luego volver a morir, en ese mismo instante. Apartó la cara, avergonzado, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Sin embargó el griego lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"No entiendo, Grecia san… pensé que usted no sentía nada por mi… "

"Y yo pensé que a ti te molestaba i afecto…"

"P-pero... es d-diferente! Es que yo pensé que… no... no sé en qué pensaba, en realidad. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo que sienta por Grecia san sea... a-amor… tal como él dijo."

El griego rió levemente, alborotando los cabellos del griego como tanto le gustaba hacer. "Si ni siquiera los dioses lo saben todo, menos aún los hombres!"

"Eh…?"

"Me refiero a que… nunca estaremos seguro de lo que sentimos si no lo confrontamos. Hubiera podido declararle mis sentimientos de una manera más oportuna a Japón san, pero entonces no hubiera estado seguro de que sintieras lo mismo, ¿entiendes…?"

El japonés negó con la cabeza.

"Lo que quiero decir es que si no hubiera actuado como lo hice, me habría enfrentado a una negativa, o a que me aceptes por educación, más no habría conocido tus verdaderos sentimientos…"

"Ya veo…"

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio, y mientras tanto Japón se entretenía acariciando la espalda del griego, y sintiendo como este besaba repetidamente su frente y cabellos. Era hermoso. La sensación de amar y sentirse amado era algo indescriptible. Un sentimiento que Japón nunca había experimentado antes, y un sentimiento que no deseaba que acabara nunca. Sintió que podría quedarse ahí, en los brazos del griego, en silencio, para siempre.

"Si no te importa, Nihon, me gustaría que pasarás la noche aquí…"

"Nani?"

"Es que… creo que perdí la llave…"

"…Wakatta." El japonés sonrió levemente mientras sentía la mano del griego llevarlo hasta su cama, para luego tumbarlo en ella, y besar sus labios nuevamente.

Por todos los Dioses, Heracles sabía que esa noche no dormirían.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien! Me acabo de autosuperar! +.+ pensé que me tomaría hasta fin d mes escribir esto, pero me esforxe y AQUÍ ESTA! Waaa y no es el ultimo… ya se, ya se, mátenme! Pero no es mi culpa que cada vez que creo que el siguiente será el ultimo resulta que escribo mas d lo que pensé y lo sigo extendiendo. -.- ya no dire nada! Simplemente que cuando acabe acabe y ya! Jeje<strong>

**Y si iba a hacer este el ultimo, pero me hubiera tomado unas 5000+ palabras y kien sabe si hubiera tendo tiempo d seguir escribiendo, pues como saben he tenido varias dificultades, asi que para compensar decidi subir la parte de Grecia y Japon primero para que se distraigan hasta que traiga la parte del gerita terminado n.n**

**Como saben, me frustre tanto cuando esto que ya había escrito la mitad se me borro -.- tuve q reescribirlo como 2 veces y no m salía bien pues intentaba que sonra igual que el anterior, hasta q me canse y los reescribi desde 0! Me kedo mejor.. creo, aunk este tiene mucho mas drama XD**

**Me esforzare para tenerlo pronto! Por ahora espero que les guste!**

**Revieeeeew porfavor…? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okis, un capi mas n.n un poco menos largos que los otros, pero es que tuve q cortarlo o si no quedaría muy largo D:**

**Gomen por el atraso DXX pero he tenido poca motivación para mis fics u.u tengo 6 y pues sin motivación me demoro siglos u.u aun asi, espero lean y les guste n.n si les gusta hay uopdate pronto, si no, NO (¿?) XDD**

**Bien! Ya casi se acerca lo bueno XDD**

**Lean n,n**

* * *

><p>Feliciano jugaba con sus manos, torciendo los dedos y haciendo figuras imposibles. Por un largo rato sólo miró el fuego, y Ludwig sentía su corazón latir más rápido, temiendo lo que seguiría.<p>

. "Ludwig…" dijo quedamente, casi como si no quisiera que el otro escuchara. "sobre lo que hablamos ayer….yo…" se detuvo. Un recuerdo cruzó por su mente. Un recuerdo de la única persona a la que había amado. Y a su cabeza le llegó el recuerdo de una promesa. Una promesa que él mismo hizo hace muchos años. Siglos quizás. Y el recuerdo de esa promesa lo detuvo. Lo detuvo de decirle a Ludwig aquello que hace tiempo no sabía cómo expresar. No podía. Simplemente no podía.

"¿Sí, Feliciano….?"

"No… no es nada…."

"Claro que es algo. Solo dime. ¿Es que te gusta alguien, Feliciano?"

Dudo unos segundos antes de responder. Aquella memoria aun dando vueltas en su mente. Sin alzar la mirada, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"¿Y te gusta mucho esa persona…, Feliciano?"

Silencio. Si decía que le gustaba esa persona…¿Estaría bien? Pero… ¿y su promesa? ¿Si le gustaba alguien más… ¿rompería esa promesa? Y aunque no fuera así, ¿Qué era lo que en verdad sentía por esa persona? Sintiéndose confundido, prefirió negarlo.

"No, Alemania. A veces creo… creo que me gusta pero… no creo que este bien…" sintió el peso de su pasado atarlo con poderosas cuerdas, cuerdas que le impedían avanzar. Era el pasado con toda su fuerza recordándole que no era libre. Estaba atado por una promesa.

Una expresión de dolor, y algo que pareció confusión cruzo el rostro del italiano. Fue breve, pero el alemán lo notó. Y a pesar de eso, Ludwig sonrió, tratando de darle la mayor confianza y seguridad posible, como siempre había hecho. Sonrió de la manera que hacía que Feliciano dejara de llorar, de la manera que hacia al italiano sonreír, y de la manera como solo un mejor amigo haría. Sí, porque en ese momento, sin importar cuanto le doliera, Ludwig era su mejor amigo, y nada más. Porque a pesar del dolor en su pecho cuando Feliciano aceptó que le gustaba alguien, él igual sonrió. Y seguiría sonriendo, hasta ver a su italiano sonreír, así fuera con otra persona. Verlo feliz con alguien más, asi significara la ruina propia. Porque eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen, ¿verdad? No, claro que no, esto era mucho más que amistad. Esto era aquel sentimiento imposible de describir, aquello que nunca había sentido, pero que todos dicen conocer. Esto era amor. Pero no cualquier amor, era un amor no correspondido. Imposible. Prohibido.

La expresión de dolor de Feliciano le provocó ganas de ir a su lado, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Que él siempre estaría ahí, y que lo amaba. Con todo su corazón. Sin embargo sólo permaneció a la distancia. Sonriendo amargamente, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Pero era difícil. Era mucho más que difícil. Con cada palabra que el italiano decía, solo aumentaba sus ganas de cogerlo entre sus brazos y sostenerlo; besarlo y acariciarlo y recorrer con sus manos la virgen piel del menor. Pero seguía sonriendo, y al mismo tiempo, sentía todo su mundo colapsar, caer a su alrededor. Todo porque sabía que la persona de la que Feliciano hablaba no era él. Todo por ver el alegre rostro de Feliciano confundido y dolido por una emoción que ni siquiera él mismo comprendía bien. Ambos cegados por ese sentimiento que en algún lugar de sus pechos reconocieron como 'amor' y que tanto les costaba entender.

A veces una sonrisa solo oculta que mueres por dentro.

"Feliciano... si no quieres contarme… está bien. Pero cuando quieras hablarme…. Eh pues… sólo dime, ¿si?" el alemán se levantó y sacudió la arena de su pantalón, buscando con la mirada un lugar donde dormir.

Feliciano mientras tanto permaneció en silencio, con la mirada en el suelo y expresión triste. Ludwig encontró un árbol lo suficientemente cómodo como para reclinarse y dormir. Solo esperaba que en la mañana todo estuviera bien, y que la sonrisa de Feliciano volviera brillar, iluminando cada rincón de su alma. Se sentó en la arena y cerró sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos para protegerse del frio y encontrando la manera menos incomoda de dormir contra aquel árbol. El crepitar de las llamas aun sonaba, lo cual significaba que Feliciano aún seguía despierto. Poco a poco el cansancio fue apoderándose de él, y el mundo se volvió oscuridad completa, mientras su mente empezaba a divagar.

El italiano alzó la mirada. Miró en la dirección de Ludwig y lo vio durmiendo pacíficamente bajo un árbol , cubriéndose del frio con sus brazos. Italia entonces se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena y pensando que a lo mejor él también debería irse a dormir. Buscó a su alrededor como apagar el fuego. Una vez lo hubo apagado, pateó cantidades de arena para asegurarse de que no volviera a arder la llama. Sonrió. Eso era algo que le había enseñado Ludwig.

Y entonces aquella inquietud en su alma comenzó a atormentalo, de una manera que hace años no sentía. Decidió ignorarla y buscar un lugar donde dormir, aunque no había muchas opciones. De cualquier forma no tenía sueño. Comenzó a caminar errante por la arena, alejándose del improvisado campamento, lejos de Ludwig, la fogata y todo lo demás. Pronto se encontró con sus brazos cruzados para darse calor. El frío era insoportable. Se siguió alejando, hasta llegar a una bahía donde podía protegerse algo del viento helado. Se sentó y observo el mar. Oscuro. Tormentoso. Solitario. Sintió aquella sensación de abandono que tan familiar le era. Por unos momentos no hizo nada más que mirar al horizonte. Luego, alzando la vista, observó las estrellas.

Respiró profundo y sin saber por qué, comenzó a sacar de su pecho, mejor dicho de su alma, esas palabras que antes le habían impedido hablarle a Ludwig.

"Sacro Imperio Romano…" dudo más de la debido al decir ese nombre. Ya casi se había olvidado de como pronunciarlo, y sentía como si le raspara la garganta, o más bien como si su voz se fuera a quebrar. "¿Esta bien esto, Sacro Imperio Romano?" se apartó el cabello de los ojos e hizo silencio, esperando una respuesta que sabía no llegaría. "Te he extrañado, ¿sabes? Me gustaría saber donde estas ahora…. Además, quería decirte algo." Tomó aire profundamente y continuó. "Hace tiempo te prometí… te prometí que te esperaría. Te prometí que siempre esperaría. Y lo he hecho… sabes que sí. Todos estos años nunca he pensado en nadie más… siempre esperando que volvieras. Pero no lo hiciste. Por muchos meses, que luego se convirtieron en años, esperaba todos los días viendo desde mi ventana en casa del señor Austria, esperando a verte regresar. Que regresaras con una sonrisa, como prometiste, y vinieras por mí, para que entonces estuviéramos juntos. Tú me dijiste que eso sucedería. Pero no fue así…"

El italiano sonrió amargamente. Los días que pasó en casa del señor Austria parecían tan lejanos, y al mismo tiempo los recordaba tan claramente.

Recordar era doloroso.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme y sonrió levemente. "Cuando eso pasó, no lo entendí… pensé que me habías abandonado, aunque ahora lo entiendo. Te esperé, ¿sabes? De vuelta a esa época pensé que habías roto tu promesa. Dijiste que vendrías... que regresarías, que vendrías a buscarme. Pero te atreviste a morir y me dejaste solo. Así que nunca pude saber si hubieras cumplido tu promesa…" no lo había notado, pero las lágrimas habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas sin que él se diera cuenta. Cada vez le era más difícil hablar, pero eso no lo detuvo. "me pregunto si la hubieras cumplido… dime, Sacro Imperio… de haber vivido…¿hubieras venido por mi? ¿lo hubieras hecho? S-supongo que nunca lo sabré… supongo que el destino es cruel, ¿no? quitándonos a las personas que más amamos. Todo este tiempo he sentido que debía seguirte esperando, o de lo contrario sería una traición.

Pero ahora me gusta alguien más...y... me siento mal. Siento que te estoy engañando. Siento que no es correcto. Siento que rompo mi promesa…, ve ~ , ¡y no quiero romper mi promesa, ¡ ¡No quiero nunca romper esa promesa! Sacro Imperio Romano… n-no quiero romper más promesas… porque yo sigo vivo, así que no puedo romperla. Debo hacerle honor a tu memoria… ¿verdad? No romperé esa promesa… ¡No la romperé!" al decir esas palabras las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar, más fuertes que antes y empapándolo por completo. Temió que su voz y gritos agudos hubieran despertado a Ludwig. Por suerte no fue así. "No quiero romperla porque sé lo que se siente… sé lo que se siente sentirse abandonado. Así que… ¿Qué debo hacer, Sacro Imperio Romano? ¿Qué debo hacer? Lo amo… creo que lo amo… pero también te amo a ti… sin embargo… no sé qué pensar. Por favor… dime que es lo que está bien. Dime que hacer." rendido, se dejó caer en la arena, el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro, y el firmamento cubierto de estrellas.

_No dejes que mi recuerdo te ate, Italia. No dejes nunca que el pasado te ciegue y no puedas ver el futuro. Te amo, Italia. Por eso mismo quiero que sonrías. Vamos, secate esas lágrimas y sonríe, que tu sonrisa ilumina como un millón de soles. _

Aquella voz que tanto recordaba inundó su ser, hablándole, reconfortándole. Hace cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz, y sin embargo no le tomó ni un segundo reconocerla. Sacro Imperio. La voz era traída por el viento, llenaba su cabeza y despertaba sus sentidos. El sonido resonaba por el aire, dando vueltas y zigzagueando en el infinito. No trató de encontrarle explicación, simplemente supo que esa voz era real. No una imaginación. Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, y llevó su mano a su corazón. 'Gracias' y tras esa palabras, lo sintió. Sintió como su corazón en un segundo se liberaba del peso que desde varias centurias cargaba a cuestas. En un segundo, como el ave fénix que resurge de sus cenizas, había renacido.

_No te sientas culpable, Italia. Tienes que hacer lo que creas correcto. Tienes que hacer lo que el corazón diga._

Sin moverse, Feliciano se quedó tendido en la arena, con ambas manos en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y dejándose invadir por esa sensación que lo embargaba. El viento helado iba secando sus lágrimas poco, y el aire de mar lo hacía sentirse vivo de una manera que jamás había sentido. Por varios minutos decidió que lo mejor era no levantarse, aun, solo disfrutar de aquella sensación libertad y paz que llenaba su alma. Una felicidad casi infantil que lo trasladaba a sus años de infancia cuando todo estaba bien, y que era pura como sola la risa de un niño puede serlo. Y Feliciano de muchas formas aún era un niño.

_No desperdicies tiempo. Ve por quien amas, Italia._

Sí…era verdad. ¿Qué hacía desperdiciando su tiempo ahí, cuando ahora ere libre de expresar sus sentimientos? Se levantó con la firme decisión de hacer aquello que hace años debió hacer pero que se atrevió. Era la hora de hablar. Era hora de confesar. Después de todo, ya no había quien lo detuviera. Había sido liberado.

* * *

><p><strong>Y q tal? D: creo q me kedo fail DXX<strong>

**Pero bueno n.n**

**Por cierto, a los que leen Un corazón por conquistar, Instintos y Auf wiedersehen sweetheart, creo q voy a descontinuar esas fics u.u me kitan demasiado tiempo y no tengo inspiración DXX**

**Pero me gustaría que leyeran Mi nombre es Prussia y Memorias del jefe España n.n**

**Review..?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Ya casi nos despedimos u.u cada vez mas carca del final D: pero buebo, hasta ahora ha sido bastane interesante escribir esto para ustedes ,a pesar de mis constantes demoras y todo u.u**

**Ah bueno… no kiero ponerme cursi ni nada…. (porq terminaran vomitando arcoíris despues de lee r este capi –creanme-) asi qe no mas los dejo leer, si?**

**Nwn**

**Advertencia: desangrarse y escupir arcoíris pueden ser efectos seundarios.**

* * *

><p><em>No desperdicies tiempo. Ve por quien amas, Italia.<em>

Sí…era verdad. ¿Qué hacía desperdiciando su tiempo ahí, cuando ahora ere libre de expresar sus sentimientos? Se levantó con la firme decisión de hacer aquello que hace años debió hacer pero que nunca se atrevió. Era la hora de hablar. Era hora de confesar. Después de todo, ya no había quien lo detuviera. Había sido liberado

Salió corriendo, sintiendo el viento helado llenar sus pulmones y golpear su cara. Sintiendo como una energía renovada fluía por sus venas y lo impulsaba cada vez más rápido. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca lo había hecho, a través de la arena y palmeras, saltando rocas y lagunas marinas, hasta llegar donde Ludwig, y detenerse.. ¿Qué hora era? Debía ya ser de madrugada. Las 2 am quizás… ¿Debería despertarlo?

"Ludwig… ¿Ludwig?" Feliciano agitó levemente al alemán, despertándolo, esperando no ser muy brusco. El alemán sintió el movimiento, y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. En frente suyo distinguió una silueta borrosa, que conforme sus ojos se iban adaptando a la oscuridad iba tomando forma.

"¿I…Italia..?" muy sorprendido el alemán observo aquellos ojos castaños que tan bien conocía, a solo palmos de distancia. El rebelde rulito sobresaliendo de sus cabellos, y su mano aun reposando en su hombro. "Italia… ¿qué sucede? ¿Han venido a rescatarnos?"

Feliciano rió suavemente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. "No…" dijo casi susurrando, y Ludwig sintió que un temblor recorría su cuerpo, …Feliciano estaba tan cerca.

"Entonces…um… ¿qué sucede, Feliciano?" nervioso Ludwig se acomodó en la arena, sentándose a lado del italiano .

"Ludwig, yo…" Italia cerró los ojos, cerró la mano sobre su pecho y respiró. No podía echarse para atrás. Este era el momento. "¿R-recuerdas… recuerdas que hoy te quería hablar? ¿S-sobre aquella hum… persona que me gusta..?" con ojos curiosos, Feliciano miró a Ludwig, esperando que este no oyera su corazón acelerándose, cada vez latiendo más rápido dentro de sí.

Ludwig lo miró por varios segundos, sin responder. Observó al italiano con ojos tristes, sabiendo que aquel a quien tenía en frente nunca lo podría alcanzar. Él era su mejor amigo, después de todo. "C-claro, Feliciano… sí… lo recuerdo…"

_¿Cómo podría olvidarme?_

"Pues… quiero decírselo." Feliciano bajo la mirada, algo avergonzado. ¿Qué pasaría si… si todo salía mal? Se estremeció. No podía pensar en eso. No ahora. No nunca más.

"Ah…, ya veo…"

Dolor. Una palabra que explica todo lo que Ludwig sentía en ese momento: dolor.

"Quiero decirle… que lo amo."

"Qué tú…¿Qué?" Ludwig miró confundido al italiano. Si había algo que lo podía distraer de su profunda agonía, era esto. "A-acabas de decir… que tú… que tú..lo…lo a…ahm.."

Feliciano rio levemente ante la reacción del alemán quien aun no asimilaba su afirmación, así que este sólo la repitió. "Que lo amo." La mirada de completa confusión de Ludwig lo hizo continuar. "Sí, es un chico…, ¿h-hay problema con eso…?" preguntó ladeando la cabeza, un poco nervioso esta vez.

Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza pero… ¿y si Ludwig no iba de ese lado? Pero no podía ser… ¿o si? Tragó saliva.

Ludwig abrió los ojos de par en par. Con que un chico…¿un chico? O-osea que f-feliciano también… también era- bueno…, igual que él. Sonrió apenas, aunque no del todo complacido. Habían tantos países posibles… y Ludwig siempre había sospechado que había algo entre él y Japón… si bien, era un progreso… no lo hacía del todo feliz.

"No, Feliciano, para nada… e-esta bien que t-te guste.. alguien de pues..uhm…" sí, Ludwig nunca había sido bueno para las palabras.

"Anque ahí esta el problema…" continuó el italiano sin dejar que Ludwig completara su balbuceo. "Mi religión.. mi religión no me permite… es…es pecado…" dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, y continuando después- "Sin embargo yo… yo no creo que sea así… no sé que puede haber de malo en que dos personas se amen, ¿o si lo hay, Ludwig? Es decir…. En un mundo tan lleno de guerras, es maravilloso saber que el amor florece… que aunque sea un pequeño brote de amor nace… para combatir todo el odio del mundo…" sonrió levemente, mirando como sus pies jugaban como la arena, y sintiendo la mirada de Ludwig posada encima él.. tan cerca… tan cerca… "Y pues si mi religión cree en el amor... entonces también debería creer en esto, ¿no?"

"Feliciano yo…"

"E-esta bien si no lo compartes… es sólo que… es verdad, al menos para mi. Y aunque no tengo muchos problemas por ese lado hay algo… algo que en verdad me preocupa, y mucho… esta persona de la que te hablo es muy cercana a mí y pues… no sé que haría si me rechazara… no podría vivir sin él y pues, no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos ahora. Ludwig, tú crees que si le digo ¿me rechazaría? Y si es así, ¿te quedarías conmigo? Tú nunca te alejarías… ¿verdad, Ludwig?" con ojos casi suplicantes, Feliciano se había acercado a Ludwig durante su discurso, y ahora se aferraba a su chaqueta con la mirada vidriosa. No estaba llorando, pero Ludwig estaba seguro de que había llorado, bastante, y estaba próximo a hacerlo otra vez.

"Estuviste llorando, Feliciano?"

"Respondeme, Ludwig…" continuó Feliciano sin contestar a lo anterior y agarrándose más fuerte de su chaqueta. "¿te alejarías de mí?"

_¿Cómo podría?_

Miró a Feliciano. Sus ojos, su cabello brillando bajo la luna, su rostro a meros centímetros de distancia, si piel tan suave… su voz. Ludwig lo sabía, hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta, y era su debilidad. Él nunca podría apartarse del italiano. Por mucho que este hiciera, incluso ahora que le admitía amar a otra persona, incluso ahora que sentía su corazón partirse dos, y su alma desgarrarse, él nunca podría dejarlo. Porque aunque le costará admitirlo lo amaba. Porque sin importar su propio dolor, él nunca lo dejaría.

Feliciano era su debilidad.

"No…, Feliciano. Me quedaré contigo, siempre."

"Uh?" la mirada de Feliciano se alzó a penas, permitiendo ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, una gota de esperanza, que se reflejaba desde el interior. Y era tan perfecto. Apenas ligeramente soltó el agarre de sus manos y se separó un poco, la más mínima sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de sus labios. "¿En verdad, te quedaría conmigo, Ludwig? ¿A pesar de todo?"

"Sí, Feliciano. Me quedaría contigo… por toda la eternidad." No supo por qué lo dijo, pero tampoco tuvo miedo de decirlo. Porque ambos sabían, que era verdad, aun antes de que Ludwig lo dijera.

"¿Y si te dijera… que esa persona eres tú, te quedarías igual?"

Vacío.

Ludwig miró a Feliciano, lentamente echándose hacia atrás, inconscientemente. Demasiado en shock como para comprender el 100% de las palabras que el italiano emitía. Eso no, no podía estar pasando, no era verdad.

"¿…C-cómo?"

"Lo que dije, Ludwig." Hizo una pausa, brevemente haciendo silencio, mirando el mar y escuchando el viento. El viento que a cada segundo le recordaba, que debía ser feliz…

_Porque mi sonrisa ilumina como un millón de soles…_

"Ti amo, Germania…"

"Italia…."

Por un momento, el silencio reinó. Aunque no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio en el cual no se necesitaban palabras. Un silencio en el que todo lo que se pudieran decir sería insuficiente, innecesario. Porque en el fondo de sus corazones ya lo sabían, quizás desde siempre. Como Ludwig aun no decía nada ( o mejor dicho no sabía que decir), Feliciano habló primero.

"¿Ludwig?" Silencio. "¿No vas a decir nada?" silencio. El italiano suspiró, suponiendo que había sucedido lo peor. "E-entiendo si… si no sientes lo mismo y pues.. Después de todo somos mejores amigos y p-pues ambos s-somos hombres y n-no está bien de n-ninguna forma… la iglesia lo dice y, pues, yo…ah… n-no se en que estaba pensando…l-lo siento… e-en verdad, si? P-por favor s-sólo olvida lo que te dije…., Lud-"

Feliciano abrió completamente los ojos. Un suave beso sobre cada parpado. Feliciano cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar… un poco. La sensación era abrumadora, y lo hacía completamente feliz, a pesar de ser algo tan bobo como eso.

"V-ve…~" musitó Feliciano inconscientemente, con los ojos cerrados, al sentir cada cálido beso ser plantado en sus parpados. No abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia del alemán alejarse, intentando que esa sensación se quedara con él para toda la vida.

_¿Estarás conmigo siempre?_

"Feliciano, yo… soy tan feliz…"

"Uh…?"

"Ich liebe dich… Italia."

Feliciano no sabía mucho de muchas cosas, no sabía muchos idiomas, no sabía muchas culturas. Pero no necesitaba saber alemán para entender esas palabras, porque sabía perfectamente lo que significaban. Y Ludwig no dudó en confirmarlo. "Ti amo tanto, Italia."

"L-ludwig…"Y el efecto era mucho mayor cuando aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas en su idioma, para que él las pudiera entender perfectamente y supiera desde el fondo de su alma, que era verdad. Ludwig lo amaba, y él lo amaba también. Y todo estaba bien, ¿no?

El alemán puso amabas manos a cado lado del rostro del italiano, sujetándolo con firmeza con sus grandes manos, pero al mismo tiempo, su tacto se sentía tan suave, tan gentil… tan delicado. Sus manos en el rostro de Feliciano hicieron que este temblara, se estremeciera, y aguantara la respiración. Esto era. Esto era exactamente. Esto era lo que siempre había querido. Así de cerca. Así de juntos. Como siempre lo había imaginado. Ludwig se seguía inclinando sobre él, y ya casi podía contar sus pestañas… ya casi… y con cada segundo la distancia se acortaba más. Y Feliciano supo, Feliciano supo que esto era todo lo que había. Ellos dos, y nadie más. Ellos dos hasta el fin del mundo. Todo había resultado bien, y Ludwig nunca se iría.

Casi con miedo, nervioso, entreabrió sus labios, temblorosos, los cuales se morían por sentir, saborear, poseer, o más bien ser poseídos, por los labios alemanes. Y entonces Ludwig se detuvo.

"Alguna vez me respondiste…¿Qué era amor, Italia?"

"Amor es… amor es esto, liebe." Susurró al mismo tiempo que sujetaba al alemán por la camisa y lo empujaba levemente hasta su posición inicial, a pocos centímetros de su boca.

"Amore…" susurró el alemán de vuelta. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó, ayudado por las manos de Feliciano en su pecho, que lo atraían delicadamente hacía él. Y en un solo movimiento, ambos labios se unieron, entrelazando al mismo tiempo, sus corazones.

Pronto todo alrededor de ellos se disolvió, reduciéndose a nada. El sonido de las olas, el mar, el viento helado, anulado. Anulado por la cálida sensación del roce sus labios, su textura, su sabor… los labios de Feliciano eran inmensamente suaves, dulces, deliciosos. La forma como recorrían su boca seductoramente hacía que Ludwig suspirara, soltando leves gemidos en la boca del italiano, quien estaba feliz, completamente feliz como nunca lo había estado. Con sus labios corría juguetonamente por la boca de Ludwig, sintiendo, conociendo, explorando cada rincón posible, tratando de memorizar la sensación, la ternura… y todo era perfecto. Todo era como siempre había querido, exactamente así. Mientras se aferraba más de su camisa, sintió que esto era. Esto era la perfección. Esto era amor.

El alemán cuidadosamente apartó sus manos del rostro italiano, sin romper el beso, y llevándolas a su cabello. Lacio, suave, ligero. Apretó sus manos, al mismo tiempo que le desordenaba los cabellos, y bajaba las manos por su nuca, su espalda, sus caderas… su cuerpo era tan bello, tan firme, tan proporcionado… sentía como si fuera algo que proteger, que atesorar. Era tan delgado y al mismo tiempo…

Pronto Ludwig se encontró pidiendo permiso al italiano para entrar, y este no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar. Lentamente su lengua se deslizó entre los labios italianos. Feliciano soltó un gemido un poco más audible ante la nueva sensación, y entrelazó ambas piernas, al mismo tiempo que el alemán lo besaba con pasión, sin dejarle ni un segundo a respirar.

Y así, con la arena bajo sus pies, la luna encima de ellos, y el mar acunándolos, empezaron una danza, donde no solo sus cuerpos, si no sus corazones, sus almas, se hicieron uno sólo. En la oscuridad de la noche ambos cuerpos se convirtieron en una sola silueta, mientras unían sus cuerpos, sus emociones, sus sentimientos, a través de sus caderas.

Y esto era amor… como nunca antes lo hubo.

* * *

><p>Fin… casi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ahora si! Casi el ultimo! Whooo! –celebra- waa ojala hayan amado la ultima parte tanto como yo nwn<strong>

**Por cierto errores de idioma, lo siento, utilizo el traductor de google D:**

**Teheheh bueno, la ultima parte ya se viene! El final! Owo! Y bien… pues, mas bien sería una especie de epilogo, porque yo consideraría este el final, pero bueno nwn**

**espero hayan disfrutado el capi y estén atentos por el que sigue!**

**Review?**


	9. Epilogo

**Bien, el capitulo final…. Mejor dicho, epilogo. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Despues de todo es el ultimo, asi que… espero les guste!**

* * *

><p>"Amar es amar de suerte<p>

que al ponerle medidor

te encuentras con que el amor

es más largo que la muerte."

**Pleito de amar y querer.**

**Andrés Eloy Blanco.**

* * *

><p>"¿Japón-san…?"<p>

El japonés que se encontraba bajo las sabanas abrió los ojos lentamente. El sol se colaba por la ventanilla, cayendo directo sobre sus ojos e iluminando de dorado su oscuro cabello. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esperando adaptarse a la luz. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio una figura borrosa alado suyo, abrazándolo.

"Buenos días, Grecia-san"

El griego besó su frente, antes de sentarse en la cama, revelando su torso desnudo. El japonés se sonrojó, y apartó la mirada, observando el mar tras la ventana.

"¿Dormiste bien, Kiku?"

"Hai…"

"Me alegro." El griego se inclinó hacia él, besando sus labios con ternura. Kiku se sonrojó y se cubrió más con las sábanas, recordando que él también estaba desnudo. ¿La razón? Ya se la pueden imaginar… En todo caso, a Japón se le hacía bastante extraño estar aún acostado, en la cama de Grecia-san, con el sol iluminando cálidamente… y simplemente, estar ahí, con la persona que más amaba, en completa tranquilidad, aún cuando la noche anterior habían unido sus cuerpos.

Sin soltar las sábanas se sentó, observando como el griego se vestía con ropas frescas, que le permitieran navegar. El japonés supuso que debería hacer lo mismo, pero… ¿Qué había hecho con su ropa? Ah, sí… Grecia-san la había arrojado por allá… Miró en ambas direcciones hasta encontrar su ropa. En silencio, fue a recogerla, y empezó a vestirse, dándole la espalda al griego… porque le daba vergüenza que lo vieran. Cuando aún le faltaba ponerse la camisa, sintió un par de brazos fuertes agarrarlo de la cintura, y pegó un respingo.

"!G-grecia-san! ¿Qué…qué se supone que es esto?"

El griego sólo rió, besando su cuello y revolviendo su cabello despreocupadamente. "Buenos días." Beso sus labios antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta, con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

"Baka…" susurró Japón sin poder evitar sonreír él también, poniéndose la camisa y siguiendo al griego hasta el comedor.

Una vez allí, encontró a Heracles discutiendo con varios de sus hombres, el japonés ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose que sería lo que había pasado.

Pensando que era mejor no interrumpir, fue a sentarse a una de las mesas de madera. Era un hermoso lugar, realmente. Desde la larga hilera de mesas de madera en la cubierta, había una perfecta vista del mar, y las cocinas se encontraban a sus espaldas. Mientras Heracles seguía discutiendo, se le acercó uno de los marinos, ofreciéndole desayuno. Qué raro…pensó el japonés ladeando la cabeza. Era la primera vez que le ofrecían prepararle una comida, así que se negó amablemente.

Heracles regresó poco después, con dos bandejas grandes de desayuno y sonriendo ampliamente. "Veo que no has querido pedirle nada a mi tripulación… así que te traje algo yo mismo. Lo preparé hace poco, espero que te guste." El japonés se sonrojó levemente, y sin siquiera mirar que había en el plato, levantó el tenedor y empezó a devorarlo. "ITADAKIMASU!"

"Por cierto, traigo buenas noticias, Kiku. Mis hombres recién me avisaron hace poco que ya casi llegamos a la isla. Estaremos ahí a golpe del medio día. ¿Puedes creerlo?" rió el griego mientras le quitaba el tenedor al japonés para que no se atragantara.

"¿Sou desu ka?" el japonés suspiró aliviado y echó un vistazo al mar. "Esas son excelentes noticias, Grecia-san. No puedo esperar a llegar. Seguro Alemania-san e Italia-kun estarán felices también."

"Esperemos que no les haya pasado nada malo."

"Iee. Yo confío en la fortaleza de ambos. Incluso Italia-kun… cuando se propone algo, lo logra. Siendo su aliado hay cosas que puedo asegurar sobre ambos, y sé que no habrán tenido ningún problema demasiado grave hasta ahora..." comentó con seguridad el japonés, sonriendo y alzando la mirada hacia el griego.

Heracles sin embargo miraba hacia el mar, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Japón…?"

"¿…Si?"

"Te amo."

"!N-no diga esas cosas tan vergonzosas tan temprano en la mañana!" gritó el japonés avergonzado, dándose media vuelta de brazos cruzados, completamente sonrojado, y sintiendo su corazón latiendo rápido. Se mordió el labio aun nervioso e inhaló. "Aunque…aunque puede que… que yo también le ame, Grecia-san."

"Lo sé."

Claro que lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían, y eso era lo más maravilloso de todo eso que les había sucedido. Que al final de todo el tormento, las angustias, los malos entendidos y las emociones confusas… al final obtuvieron un recompensa, y nunca más estarían solos.

Y eso era amor.

* * *

><p>Feliciano despertó, la sombra de una palmera cubriendo sus ojos del sol. Se sentó y restregó sus ojos, mientras las memorias de la noche anterior poco a poco empezaban a llenar su mente. Sonrió. Miró a su lado donde se encontraba aun la chaqueta de Ludwig. Feliciano ladeo la cabeza. ¿A dónde habría ido Alemania? Se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena y buscando a su alrededor.<p>

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo encontró, recogiendo frutas y cargándolas en brazos.

"Ve! Ludwig! Yo también quiero ayudar, ve…" el italiano corrió a donde él, quien lo recibió con un leve sonrojo.

"Ah, Italia…d-digo, Feliciano…"

"Ve… ¿Ludwig está nervioso?"

"Nein. E-es decir… B-buenos días, Feliciano."

"! Buenos días, Ludwig!" el italiano lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la mitad de las frutas que Ludwig cargaba cayeran al suelo. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"I-Italia…. Lo de anoche…¿Aun lo recuerdas?"

"Ve.. ¡!Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no lo recordaría?"

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no lo olvides. Te amo, Italia."

Feliciano sonrió y se empinó en sus puntillas, besando la mejilla de Ludwig con cuidado. "Ti amo, Germania."

"Ich liebe dich, mein liebe…" susurró Ludwig mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y besaba sus labios brevemente.

"¿Sabes, Alemania? Tuve un sueño. Soñé que nos vendrían a rescatar hoy." Comentó el italiano en tono juguetón mientras se agachaba a recoger las frutas del desayuno.

"Estabas dormido…Italia…."

"Quien sabe…" dijo con un guiño mientras se alejaba por la arena corriendo, llegando a la orilla y metiéndose en el mar hasta los tobillos. Ludwig sonrió. Este era Italia. El bobo, infantil y alegre Feliciano que tanto amaba. Y no lo cambiaría a él, ni este momento por nada en este mundo.

Aún no podía creer nada de la noche anterior. Todo había salido tan bien… tan perfecto… tan inesperado. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano mientras observaba a Feliciano corretear en el agua. Su cabello, su piel, sus manos… sus ojos… todo aquello de lo que él se había enamorado, y que finalmente era suyo. Sonrió. Se levantó y pensó que lo mejor sería desayunar pronto, después de todo ya era casi medio día, si es que no más tarde.

Con ayuda de su chaqueta, empezó a arrastrar las frutas hacia la orilla, donde tal vez podría tener un bonito desayuno con Feliciano. O eso pensó él, de no ser por la línea de vapor que cruzaba el horizonte, con ojos muy abiertos se paralizó mientras intentaba distinguir la figura que se les acercaba en medio del océano.

"!Italia!"

"ve?"

El alemán gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el italiano salía del agua, agitando las manos y saltando feliz. "Ve, Alemania, ¡Alemania! Es un barco, Alemania. ¡Han venido a rescatarnos, ve!"

El alemán agarró al italiano por la cintura, besando su cabello y sonriendo feliz.

"Italia, recoge tus cosas… Nos vamos de aquí."

* * *

><p>Horas más tardes, en el camerino, después de haberse encontrado con Japón y Grecia, quien amablemente se había ofrecido a buscarlos, y después de un delicioso almuerzo y un cena como no habían tenido en mucho, y después de una buena ducha, Ludwig se encontraba tendido boca arriba, en su litera, con unas sábanas calidad, una almohada, y el estómago lleno. Se preguntaba si habría algo que lo podría hacer más feliz. Y lo había. Se levantó y subió por su litera, llegando a la cama de arriba, donde se encontraba Feliciano intentando dormir.<p>

"Feliciano…" le susurró bajito, intentando averiguar si seguía despierto. Cuando no hubo respuesta, decidió dejarlo dormir… se acostó alado suyo y lo abrazó contra su pecho, respirando el olor de su cabello, y disfrutando el roce de su piel. Sí… esto era. En ese instante como nunca antes, Ludwig se rió de si mismo. Sonrió y dejó un beso en la espalda de Feliciano. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de aquello que tenía frente a sus ojos? no tenía idea. Lo único que sabía era que en ese instante, con Feliciano entre sus brazos y sabiendo que de ahora en adelante, cada noche sería como esta, sin miedo de amarlo, sin miedo de no ser amado… sabiendo que Feliciano lo amaba tanto como él lo amaba a él, le parecía que no podía haber hombre más feliz en la tierra. Y se preguntó cómo alguna vez tuvo que pedir respuesta por algo que era tan obvio… como alguna vez tuvo que decir.. "Qué es amor, Italia? Si la respuesta era tan simple. La respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos.

Dejó un último beso en su cabello, y cerró los ojos, esperando dormir y que al levantarse, Feliciano nunca se fuera de su lado.

Y eso era amor.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han leído y que hasta ahora están conmigo! Incluso a aquellos que solo dejaron review una vez o me leyeron anónimamente! Muchas gracias! Este es el fic que mas me gusta de los que escribo y fue toda una sorpresa como resulto ya que nunca había escrito gerita, ni mucho menos giripan, de hecho no me gusta la pareja XDD pero bien… aquí estamos! Y kien diría que esto iba a ser un oneshot, no? luego una trilogía…y al final escribi 9 capis! Todo gracias a ustedes, los kiero mucho!<p>

**Gracias a**: Kotoko-Kurasaki, I-am-L, rafiel, nena92 (la adoro!), Mine, Rose Cf, Kikyoyami8m Manny Heatlook, Kamixx, xilema95, Italia Veneciano, cata 612, dlaymei, okaminokokoro, mylan604, RedBlue Rose, Okina Shinzo, AliceIggyKirkland, Merlina-Vulturi, XClaraUchiha18, Nyz Selene y Yumi-Chaan!

Molto Grazie! Las amo!

Gracias por seguirme, bye bye!


End file.
